Dragon Seed
by Ultraboy
Summary: Warning: Contains Sex/Nasty Detail/Impregnation It's Spikes birthday and Twilight has something special planned. To bad she didn't bring a condom.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: contains Sex/Nasty detail/Belly expansion/Impregnation**

Twilight Sparkle and Spike where there house celebrating Spikes birthday. The party was coming to end and all the other pony's had returned home so after a few more hours of partying Spike said

"Well that was awesome but don't you think we should get some sleep"

Twilight walked over to him and gave him a seductive look.

"What are you doing?" said Spike in a rather worried voice

"Sit back Spike, your older now" said Twilight gently pushing Spike back into a chair, her voice was soft and seductive. Twilight put her face close to Spikes groin

"Come on Spike let it out" whispered Twilight. Spike could not hold it back anymore and his huge erect cock and huge balls emerged from under his scales. Twilight gasped and Spike closed his eyes wondering whether he was dreaming or not. Twilight rapped her mouth around Spikes cock and began to suck, Spike moved around on the chair in pleasure as Twilight worked her tongue up and down Spike's cock and after a few minutes Spike said

"I..I'm gonna.." Suddenly Twilight stopped and she pulled Spikes cock out of her mouth.

"I want to mount you Spiky" said Twilight as she began to climb up onto Spike

"but Twilight! we don't have any condoms!" said Spike but Twilight was already slipping down onto him and as she lifted her self up and down she said

"I'm pretty sure a dragon can't get a pony pregnant and I'll just get off before your done" Spike began to move himself up and down with Twilight and Twilight began to moan in pleasure. Spike's cock pushed deep inside of Twilight and he entered her womb, Spike felt a large egg begin to move thru his shaft

"Twilight! I'm gonna" yelled Spike as he tried to lift Twilight off him

"No Spike I'm not done" Said Twilight and she pushed her self down onto him making Spikes cock erupt deep inside her. Twilight had multiple orgasms and she fell back onto the floor, her belly was gurgling and distended. Twilight passed out and Spike passed out in the chair.

As Twilight slept something began to move inside her.

**To be continued... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Twilight awoke feeling terrible, it was dark outside and Spike was gone. As Twilight got up she felt very heavy so she walked over to a mirror to take a look at herself, Twilight screamed when she saw her huge stomach, Twilight sat back in a chair and felt around her belly, it was soft in some areas but hard in other areas

"how could this happen to me! I look like I have 3 fillys inside of me" said Twilight in a worried voice, Twilight then felt and kick and something huge was moving around inside her, Twilight got up and slowly dragged herself around the house looking for Spike but he was no where to be found. Twilight felt a sharp pain in her belly and she fell onto the floor

"Oh Spike what did you do to me!" yelled Twilight as she went into labor, Twilight huffed and puffed as she felt the thing inside her move around violently

"I'm not giving birth to this thing" said Twilight as she pulled herself up and slowly made her way to the front door, as Twilight slowly waddled her way to the door she felt an even greater pain and she heard a ripping noise from in her belly

"Oh god it's coming" shouted Twilight, Twilight fell against a wall and her belly gurgled and groaned and just as Twilight couldn't take anymore her belly tore open. As Twilight slowly faded to black she saw the creature was child of discord.

**End.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no idea what the hell I'm writing.**

**Chapter 3**

AppleJack was asleep in her barn when Spike came walking in. Spike was on a rampage , he had to impregnate more. Spike moved over to Applejack's face and he began to jerk off.

"You don't have to do that on your own you know" said AppleJack, Spike suddenly jumped and tried to cover himself, AppleJack rolled over onto her back and seductively looked at Spike, Spike didn't hesitate he rammed himself deep into AppleJack and he began to thrust into her. AppleJack moaned in pleasure and Spike could feel another egg moving up his shaft, AppleJack saw that Spike was going to finish so she said

"That feels great Spike but y'all don't wanna get me pregnant now" Spike pushed himself deeper into AppleJack

"What are ya doing" yelled AppleJack as she tried to pull away from Spike but Spike held her in place and erupted deep inside her, AppleJack closed her eyes and moaned as her belly swelled, Spike pulled out of AppleJack and he ran out of the barn as fast as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

AppleJack lay there panting and she had not noticed that Spike had run away, AppleJack froze when she heard the gurgling noise coming from her stomach. AppleJack felt her stomach, it was expanding and making loud groaning noises. AppleJack opened her eyes and saw her huge belly slowly expanding

"Spike!" yelled AppleJack. Applejack's belly stopped expanding and AppleJack moaned as she felt the pressure

"Ooohhh I feel like I ate to many apples" moaned AppleJack. AppleJack got up off the hay and examined herself

"Somethings not right with Spike" said AppleJack as she rubbed her huge stomach, AppleJack then felt a sharp pain and she also felt something kicking

"What! No! I can't be" said AppleJack as she went into labor, AppleJack grunted hard and prepared herself. AppleJack grunted and groaned as her belly moved around violently, Applejack kept grunting as the thing inside moved up towards the center of her belly and began to kick even harder

"This is no filly inside of me" shouted AppleJack as her skin made a loud sound as if it was struggling to contain the thing inside her, AppleJack grunted hard as her womb tore open and another child of discord was brought into the world


	5. Chapter 5

**What the fuck are you about to read?**

**Chapter 5**

Spike ran over to Raritys house and sneaked into her bedroom window, Rarity was sleeping on her bed. Spike took his cock and slowly pushed it into Rarity, Rarity didn't wake but she smiled in pleasure. Spike began to slowly thrust into her, Rarity then started talking in her sleep

"Oh yeah, just like that" Spike started to thrust faster and Rarity still didn't wake, Spike suddenly felt himself enter her womb and he began to pump his seed into her. Spike put his hand on Raritys belly and he felt it swell up, When Spike was done he rubbed Raritys belly, It was smooth but it looked like it was going to burst so Spike climbed back out of Raritys window and ran away.

Rarity woke up as she felt something kick inside her, Rarity looked at her belly and saw it was swollen and has huge stretch marks across it, Rarity though she was dreaming.

"Oh my god my belly, I have always wondered what it was like to be pregnant" said Rarity as she rubbed her belly, Rarity then felt pressure as her belly began to expand and stretch.

"oooohhhh this is one realistic dream" said Rarity as she lay back on her bed feeling her belly expand, Raritys belly started moving around as the thing inside her kicked harder, Rarity moaned and started writhing around on her bed.

Rarity heard something snap inside her belly and she began to grunt

"Oh god, urgh, I'm going into labor" Rarity positioned herself and she watch as the thing inside her pushed up towards the belly button

"Oh god it's pushing in the wrong direction!" Raritys belly started to make loud noises as her belly started to groan and gurgle, Rarity eyes widened as her belly button popped out from all the pressure and then...Rarity belly burst open and another child of discord was released.


End file.
